Blue Box of the Morning
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: Amy considers herself a dreamer. It's why she never questioned that the Doctor was a Time Lord and his Bonded, Kayla, was a Time Lady. Though she hasn't seen them since she was a child, she is more than happy for them to show up. The only problem is that Amy doesn't know how to explain the giant police box in the kitchen to Wade. Crossover of Betting Pools and Kayla Hark series.


**Hello and welcome to my crossover book to celebrate my 5 years of writing fanfiction! I've gone through a name, many series, and now that I finally feel comfortable with my identity on here, I feel like I can finally celebrate!**

 **This, as the summary shows, is a crossover between my Deadpool/OC series, the Betting Pools, and my first Doctor Who series, the Kayla Hark series. I debated about doing different pairings, but I felt like Amy and Kayla would mesh the best, so here it is.**

 **For timeline, Kayla is in her second regeneration and is traveling with the tenth Doctor. This is some point in her future, so the spoilers for her is everything before the Meat episodes. Amy is after The Deadpool, but before the second book, which has still not been named.**

 **Spoilers, however, will be abound, so I encourage everyone to read/catch up on these two fanfictions.**

" _TV/radio speaking;" 'mental communication between the Doctor and Kayla.'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who or Deadpool. All rights go to those respective owners.**

* * *

Amy had always considered herself a dreamer, an imaginer, and a wannabe adventurer. It's what her mother had always called her when she would come home, mud on her face and clothes, and happily announce she had been to another planet that day. Her mother, like adults with imaginative children, dismissed her daughter's claims with carefully said statements that didn't necessarily refute Amy's beliefs, but didn't agree with them either.

Though Amy's mother wouldn't have known either way what her daughter was doing with that nice couple across the street. She was far too busy to keep an eye on her, and after Amy had been carefully brought home by the female part of the couple, a short Chinese woman with hair pulled back in a sloppy bun, Amy's mother was sure that her daughter was in safe hands.

When Amy's father had gotten a new job and they had moved, Amy had been devastated. New York didn't allow for her to roam around the way their small street had, and Amy's mother took a job that meant Amy was home alone with the strict rules not to leave the apartment at any time.

But the devastation, like all devastation in young children, faded as Amy grew and the memories of herself and her neighbors visiting other worlds faded to distant daydreams. Sometimes, when Amy was bartending at Sister Margaret's, she would be reminded of those daydreams and she would smile at the imagination she had possessed, but even those became more and more distant as she focused on the present and her relationship with Wade.

Wade Wilson, Amy's boyfriend, was far different from any man she had ever met. She had fallen for him when they had first met, but she had never pressed the relationship. When he fell in love with Vanessa, she had felt her heartbreak, but she still did nothing. Even when Wade was diagnosed with cancer, disappeared, believed dead, and then _returned,_ Amy still said nothing even though her entire heart was pressing her to just kiss him.

She still didn't understand how she and Wade had gotten together. She and Vanessa had been kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend and apparent psychopath Francis; of course, Wade saved them, but afterwards Vanessa had stepped aside and allowed Amy and Wade to get together.

Since that event months ago, Amy could not have been happier. She and Wade had moved into a small apartment that Wade had upgraded with his…earnings as Deadpool. They had a kitchen Amy had always dreamed of having, complete with a professional stove and a large floorspace so they could both cook in it, which was one of Amy's favorite date nights with Wade.

She and Wade hadn't gotten to go on many dates; they were both working for Sister Margaret's, but Wade had become very popular with worldwide clients. It seemed like he was always some place new and exotic, and while he did make time to come home and be with her, he sometimes took weeks to get back.

Like his most recent mission. Amy never asked about them, and Wade never told, but it had gone over several times. He promised he would be home next week, but Amy was secretly doubting the validity; mainly because he had said the exact same thing last week.

Just in case he _did_ get home, Amy decided it would be a good idea to clean her kitchen. It was her first day off in weeks, and she was starting to sneeze from the dust build up. She had had to run out to grab a few ingredients, but as Amy came into her apartment with every intent to put away the ingredients and start cleaning, something very large, very blue, and slightly familiar stopped her in her tracks.

There, sitting innocently in her kitchen, was a deep blue police box.

Amy did the thing anyone would do if there was a police box just sitting in their kitchen; she screamed and dropped her groceries.

* * *

Kayla Hark raised an eyebrow at her Bonded. They had landed, the Doctor assuring her that the horrible jerk and crashing feeling was normal and she was just out of practice from not being in the TARDIS for so long, and while the Doctor had _said_ they were in a normal residential area, the sudden look of concern and attempts to take off proved he was likely wrong. This was not very concerning, Kayla would call this behavior _normal_ for the Time Lord, however, the shrill scream from outside of the TARDIS _was_ concerning.

"I'm sure they're fine," the Doctor assured Kayla, "And we'll be gone before they know it."

The loud groan, a clear refusal to take off, marked the Doctor's statement as the blatant lie Kayla had known it was before he had even opened his mouth. He still awkwardly scratched behind his neck as he turned and admitted, "Well…we might need to talk to them."

Shaking her head, though it was an action of bemusement instead of annoyance, Kayla walked over to the TARDIS door and walked out. She was sure she was an interesting sight for whoever was on the other side; a Chinese woman with her black hair in a neat bun, a dark red long-sleeve shirt, dark jeans, and black boots walking out of a bright blue police box was _not_ a normal sight in the 21st Century. Neither was her Bonded, who followed in his usual blue suit and red converse.

It was clear who had screamed, as the only other person in the area – "You landed in an _apartment,"_ Kayla hissed as she looked around – was a red-haired woman wearing a moss-green dress.

There was a long silence was the alien couple took in the woman, and the woman took them in. Kayla glanced over to see if the Doctor was going to speak, but he was just awkwardly scratching his neck; if they had a companion with them, then Kayla was sure they would have taken the initiative, but they were lacking one currently, and Kayla was not one to speak first in her current regeneration.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Kayla didn't know what to be surprised at more, the fact that the red-haired woman had spoken, or the fact that she was _American,_ "I was only gone for twenty minutes!"

"We were just…"

"Passing through," the Doctor finished for Kayla, his voice squeaking the way it did when he felt awkward.

"How are you passing through my apartment?"

"It's hard to explain," Kayla said slowly, glancing back at the TARDIS.

The woman crossed her arms, "I have time," she said in a clear challenge.

Sighing, Kayla looked over at the Doctor. _She_ didn't want to explain to this random human girl what the TARDIS was, and even if she _did_ want to explain, it wasn't her place. The TARDIS belonged to the Doctor, and if he wanted to tell someone what it was, it was his choice to do so.

She was unsurprised when the Doctor started to try and explain how they were time travelers and the TARDIS was their machine and spaceship, but she _was_ surprised when the woman just looked at the TARDIS, an odd, half-remembered smile on her face.

When the woman turned to the couple again, a thoughtful frown on her face, Kayla was thankful she didn't scream at them to leave. Instead, she asked in a soft voice, "Have we met before?"

Kayla swallowed hard at the question. Time travel was risky when it came to meet in a linear way. The Doctor had met people from his future before, but Kayla had yet to have this opportunity. Until now, it seemed. She was positive she had never met this woman before, so the only explanation for why she and the Doctor would be familiar would be if time travel was involved.

For once, Kayla was thankful the Doctor was able to respond rapidly, "It's…possible," he scratched at the back of his neck, "Well, not just possible. Extremely likely considering you recognize us. So, about a 90% chance…85%?" Of course, all this was said very quickly, and the confusion on the ginger woman's face showed that she was confused, but she still nodded jerkily. She jumped when the Doctor made a face and said derisively, " _Stats._ I hate _stats."_

The woman still had that odd smile on her face. She tilted her head, as if taking the two Time Lords and the TARDIS in from a different angle would change her perspective, "I feel like we've met before…" she paused and then an odd, half-frown crossed her face, "Were we…neighbors?"

Before the Doctor or Kayla could answer – an answer that would consist of them letting the girl down as easily as possible, the woman gasped and suddenly clapped her hands; the frown on her vanished to a face splitting smile as she cried out, "Oh my god, it's _you!_ Doctor!"

"What?"

"Kayla!"

"What?"

"And the TARDIS!"

" _What?"_

Still smiling, the woman dashed towards them and threw her arms around the two in a claustrophobic hug, "How could I forget you two?" She wondered aloud. Pulling back, Kayla watched as the smile slowly slid from her face when Kayla nor the Doctor replied or indicated anything other than disconcert.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Well-"

"We've never met you before," Kayla informed.

* * *

Amy felt as if her heart would break. She had only just remembered the Doctor and Kayla and their many wonderful adventures together, but now, instead of them seeing her as old friends, they saw her as an odd stranger who knew their personal information.

"Oh," Amy started to chew on her lip, a habit she had only recently acquired, "Oh…but that doesn't mean that _I_ haven't met you."

"Well-"

"Of course not. It would create too big of a paradox for us."

Amy nodded; even as a young child, the alien couple had taught her how important it was to keep time intact. They had stressed it repeatedly, so she knew what a paradox was and what it could mean. Because she had revealed they met, the couple _had_ to go and meet her as a child.

They had also told her about how important it was not to reveal information about their future.

" _But why not," Amy as a child asked._

" _It's just like paradoxes; it can change the future if you say it in the past."_

Just like Amy had as a child, her face set into a frown, "Isn't it dangerous for you to be around someone from your future?"

"Well-"

"Somewhat," Kayla answered. She paused and glanced at the Doctor, "He's better at time travel rules than I am, so I don't know _why_ he isn't saying anything other than 'well.'"

Amy watched as the Doctor's face dropped. She expected a rebuttal at any minute, but there was none.

* * *

At least, there was no rebuttal spoken _out loud._ No, the Doctor's response was heard loud and clear through the mental link Kayla and the Doctor shared.

' _I'm not saying anything else because you're not giving me enough time.'_

' _It's not my fault that you're a slow talker.'_

' _Kay…'_ there was a heavy sigh, _'I think I'm going to work on the TARDIS. Try not to scare her.'_

Barely stopping the retort that she was _not_ scary, Kayla let the Doctor go and work – sulk – on the TARDIS. Things were still hard between them, and even though it had gotten better when she resumed traveling with him, there were still occasions when they would bicker; If they were alone the argument would be through talking, and when they were with someone else the argument would be shot back and forth mentally.

"Is he alright?"

Kayla crossed her arms, "He's fine," she assured the younger girl, "He's fine."

Not looking convinced, the woman motioned to a chair in the kitchen that was just barely visible around the TARDIS, "Do you want to sit?"

Kayla didn't bother glancing backwards. She nodded and sat down in the chair the woman had indicated.

"What's your name?"

The woman frowned for a moment, "Amy," she paused and then quickly added, "Not short for anything either."

Kayla nodded, "I'm Kayla, but you already know that."

Amy shrugged but didn't add to the conversation. Instead, she busied herself with grabbing a few of the items she had dropped when the TARDIS had startled her. Kayla supposed she should have offered to help, but Amy was already done by the time the thought had occurred to her.

"I was going to make something for Wade," Amy said with a slight nod to the groceries, "He was planning on coming back tonight, but plans changed."

"Is Wade your husband?"

"Boyfriend," a smile not too different from the one Amy had worn when she first recognized the Doctor and Kayla grew onto her face, "We've been dating for a few months, now."

"How did you meet?"

"I bartend, and he was one of the regulars there. He works for an…on the side business opportunity the bar offers. I fell in love with him, but I don't think he never noticed me until recently," Amy chewed at her lip in a way that struck Kayla as concerning; she could already tell that Amy was lying, or at least omitting the truth, about her past with Wade, but the way she was chewing on her lip made Kayla on edge.

She was choosing her next words carefully, so she could hide something.

"My ex kidnapped Wade's girlfriend at the time and myself. They had met, and he was holding a grudge against Wade. Wade saved us, though. And then his girlfriend said that she didn't want to get back together because Wade had been gone for so long and he and I got together."

"Where had Wade been?"

"Wade had cancer, and it seemed like it was he was going to die, but then he went to this facility that he thought would help him. It did, but it had some side effects."

A bad feeling was starting to worm its way into Kayla's stomach the longer Amy talked about this 'Wade.' She briefly thought about checking on the Doctor, but stubbornness and pride beat that idea down to a pulp. She was a former Time Agent and a Time Lady; she could take care of a silly human.

"What kind of side effects?"

Amy suddenly became very interested in stack of groceries she had started to create while she and Kayla had been talking, "It's not my place to say."

Kayla debated about pushing Amy to tell her what she was clearly hiding, but she shrugged it off after a flash of how badly that could go. Besides, it wasn't like Kayla was planning on staying long.

"Where is he?" She decided to ask instead.

Amy frowned and looked down at her phone, "He's…he _was_ coming back today, but something at work held him up," the red-head sighed and motioned over at the groceries, "I was going to make something for him, but I suppose it would be wasted now."

Kayla eyed the groceries, and then turned half-way to look at the TARDIS. She was not a nice person, not really, but there was something about the girl, something about the way she looked at everything with such _innocence…_

' _Doctor, I know you're still angry, but I have an idea you'll like.'_

* * *

Amy was more than a bit confused when Kayla told her to start whatever recipe she had been planning, and she was even more confused when she came back with a slight smirk on her face and promise to be back in a few hours.

She watched as the TARDIS took off, the wheezing majestic noise filling the apartment. And then it was gone, and Amy felt a sickening loneliness that didn't go away until she was well into the recipe and was focused on making sure everything was just right.

It was a little-known fact that Wade Wilson liked chicken pot pie, but she had never made it before. As she put it in the oven, she hoped that it would cook right. It seemed simple enough, but the pastry covering it made Amy more than a bit nervous.

* * *

Kayla stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. It would have been nice for Amy to tell them that Wade had powers, or at the very least she could have mentioned that his job was to kill people for money and the bar Amy worked at was a front to give those jobs out.

Kayla wasn't _judging_ Wade's job; besides the hypocritical aspect of it, she rarely judged people. She was, however, judging the situation she was in thanks to her decision to surprise Amy with Wade. Since Wade seemed inept at his job, Kayla figured she would finish it for him. The only problem with this decision was it would require killing.

Now, Kayla was not against killing. She had killed many times in the past, the most recent occurring while working with Torchwood, but she _was_ against killing when the Doctor was watching on a monitor and waiting for her to come back. Despite how it seemed, she was trying to be kinder, nicer, and less lethal in this regeneration, but…it just wasn't her nature.

This regeneration had been born out of anger and grief and the want of some revenge, and it was more than okay with doing things the Doctor would never support if it had to – _she_ was more than okay with doing things the Doctor would never support if she had to. Yet at the same time, Kayla wanted a relationship with the Doctor. She wanted the love and hugs and kisses they had shared in her previous regeneration. The only way she could get that, though, was if she didn't do things he found morally wrong.

She hoped, in this situation she had found herself in, the loophole she had created would appease him.

Her plan was simple; she would leave a card with the exact coordinates where Wade's target was and wait for him to kill the target. Then, she would come and get Wade and the two would go back to the TARDIS, travel back in time, and get Wade there just as Amy's dinner for them was coming out of the oven.

Of course, something _had_ to go wrong, but Kayla wasn't expecting the 'had to go wrong' part would be when she would pick Wade up. It seemed the Doctor's optimistic nature about how humans were so trusting had rubbed off, and Kayla had expected the ape to just follow her.

She should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"When I got the note," the voice, unfamiliar and male, made Kayla stop and peer around the rooftop, but there was nothing there. Still, the voice, from wherever the speaker was hiding, continued, "I thought _surely_ a Time Lady wouldn't jump shows and join _me._ Especially an OC Time Lady! I'm just not that special."

Kayla had little time to ponder on the strange terms the man was saying, because there was a movement behind her and then a movement in front of her, mere blurs, that were _far_ more interesting than random words from an American _boy._

"But then you arrive, in a TARDIS, and I found out I _am_ that special. At least to a few viewers! So I figured I could get away with some stuff, have some montages with this Time Lady; maybe we could go and kill every single person who has their name on a gold card, get the money, and be rich for a bit."

Kayla raised an eyebrow at the offer, contemplating it only for a moment before she scoffed loudly, "I'd like to remain married."

"And I'd like to continue having a relationship."

Quite suddenly, quick enough to startle Kayla – she'd never admit that, though – a male figured clad in a red and black…supersuit, was in front of her. The mask's face was curved in a smile as the person wearing it spoke, "Are you my mummy?"

Kayla jerked back at the question, only to having a mocking laugh aimed at her. She crossed her arms and sent the figure a glare, "Do you want a ride home or _not?"_

Still chuckling to himself, the figure nodded. Not wanting to spend more time on the rooftop, Kayla walked to the TARDIS, motioned the figure inside and stepped in after him. The TARDIS took off moments later, leaving an empty rooftop.

Or at least, what _appeared_ to be an empty rooftop.

A figure, at the far end of the roof, shrouded in shadows, watched as the TARDIS took off. As the time machine disappeared, the figure grinned a sick, sick grin.

* * *

When the TARDIS appeared, Amy nearly dropped the chicken pot pie. She was _just_ pulling it out of the oven, a task she usually got Wade to do because it made her hands shake. As the wheezing, grinding noise filled the apartment, Amy quickly put the item on the counter and watched as the TARDIS materialized fully. The door opened and…

"Wade!"

Kayla and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, not seen by the couple who were hugging each other tightly; Wade pulled back first, only to give Amy a kiss that the latter practically melted into.

It was so sweet it made Kayla's teeth hurt.

' _We should probably go…'_ Kayla suggested as the kiss continued past the point of public acceptance.

Nodding, the two Time Lords turned into the TARDIS, closing the door as gently as possible.

There, once they had taken off, Kayla couldn't help but lean up on her toes and kiss the Doctor. She was surprised when he kissed back with much more gusto than she had expected.

And she was even more surprised when she found herself getting frantically drawn into an activity that she would spend…most of her evening in.

In fact, it was the next day for the Time Lords when they landed the TARDIS, bought a little house, and started to pretend like they lived there. The day after they had set up, there was a knock at the door and a hurried mother took in Kayla and had pushed a red-haired, female child onto her for "just a few hours."

As the mother left, Kayla knelt down so she was at eye-level with the girl, "I'm Kayla. What's your name?"

"Amy."

Kayla allowed herself to smile, though she knew it was tinged with sadness, "Well, Amy. Do you want to see something really, _really_ cool?"

* * *

 **It's so strange to write this AN, especially because it marks the five years (christ) I have been writing fanfiction. I've gone through middle school, high school, and now I am trying to apply and go to college with the intention of continuing to write my stories and post them on this website - and on A03 - during my adult years. I don't think I would have ever imagined that when I first started writing fanfiction.**

 **I really liked writing this crossover, and I hope you guys like it to. There is a sequel set up there, so one day I might revisit it. For now, however, I'll leave this little ficlet and continue on with writing Kayla.**

 **Happy holidays!**


End file.
